


stir up the beast inside

by kaci3PO



Series: Until My Body Burns [4]
Category: The Following
Genre: Dominance/submission, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The idea of holding Jacob in his hands like this is terrifying because out of every life on the planet, Jacob's is the one he wants to protect and encourage, the only one he doesn't want to snuff out even a little.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Jacob likes to take orders and Paul likes to give them. It's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stir up the beast inside

Paul wakes up with Jacob's mouth on his and groans softly as he reaches for him, pulling Jacob in so that there is more of Jacob close by for him to touch. Jacob sucks on his lower lip and doesn't push Paul away, and Paul wants to sigh in relief. Fucking finally.

They break apart for air and Paul nudges at Jacob's jawline with his nose, whispering, "Are you okay?" against his throat.

Jacob swallows, his Adam's apple bumping up against Paul's lips, and then he shakes his head and laughs.

"Not really."

"Hmm," Paul says, and sucks a kiss into Jacob's skin. "You said my name," he murmurs. "It was hot."

"Was it?"

"You know it was." Paul moves his mouth back up to Jacob's and kisses him once before adding, "C'mon. We need a shower."

Jacob doesn't question them getting in together, just waits patiently while Paul turns the water on and holds the curtain open for him to get inside. Paul follows, pulling it closed, and presses Jacob against the wall. He kisses the back of Jacob's neck and slides his lips down Jacob's spine, stopping just before he gets to the curve of Jacob's ass. He doesn't know if Jacob's even aware of what Paul could do if he kept going, but he thinks that's probably too far to push just yet.

That doesn't stop him from kneeling down behind Jacob and taking his time to wash his own come away from where it's dried on Jacob's ass and thighs. Paul briefly considers investing in condoms in order to save on the mess, and then realizes that he doesn't fucking care how long it takes to clean Jacob up after, he could never give up the sight of Jacob's tight little hole, slightly swollen from use, covered in the proof that Paul was there, was allowed, was eagerly wanted.

He hesitates, then gets one finger slick with soap and pushes in on the pretense of being thorough with his cleaning. Jacob moans softly but doesn't complain and Paul can't tell if it's because Jacob's shut down whatever part of him has been fighting this or because Jacob's finally okay with it.

Paul slides his finger out and looks up. "Turn around," he says, and Jacob obeys, looking down at him with dark eyes. It's enough to send a shiver down Paul's spine.

He starts work on Jacob's front, cleaning up the streaks of come where they dried on Jacob's torso. Jacob always comes so hard for him, painting his own chest so prettily. Paul wonders how it will feel when Jacob finally gets okay with this enough to fuck Paul in return, when Paul finally gets to feel Jacob twitch and throb inside him. He wonders if Jacob will love the sight of his come sliding down Paul's thighs as much as Paul does.

He slowly gets to his feet, not taking his eyes off of Jacob's. Jacob half-pulls him the last few feet, bringing their mouths together and wrapping both arms around Paul's shoulders. Paul groans and slips his hands down to Jacob's ass, resting them in the small of Jacob's back. Jacob spins them and pushes Paul up against the wall, and Paul has to close his eyes because he can't believe Jacob is doing this and if it's a dream, he'd rather stay asleep.

The water beats down on Jacob's back, sluicing a path down his body not unlike the one Paul made earlier with his mouth. Paul wants to get his tongue on Jacob, to lick him open and see if Jacob can come just from that. He wonders if Jacob could be convinced to go away with him for a week this summer, to find a hotel in the middle of nowhere and not leave the bed for days. He can think of so many things he doesn't yet know about Jacob's body that he should by now, so many ways they should be intimately acquainted that they aren't. He knows enough to pass Sarah's muster but it's been so long since she let herself get close to someone that she wouldn't know what actual intimacy looks like if it bit her on the ass.

Fuck, Paul really wants to bite Jacob on the ass, just to see the mark there later and know that he's the only one who's allowed.

He turns off the water and they stumble their way through toweling off. Jacob offers to change the sheets while Paul puts the toys away, so Paul takes his time arranging them all in the drawer he cleaned out after he ordered them. He keeps one of the plugs on the table beside the bed, though, and he catches Jacob looking at it just once before Jacob averts his eyes away and resolutely doesn't look at it again.

Once the bed is clean, Paul guides Jacob down on his stomach, kissing his neck and shoulders until Jacob relaxes beneath him. He doesn't need much in the way of stretching, still open from earlier, but Paul gets him wet and slick before easing the plug inside. Jacob gasps at the widest point, but then it settles in and he relaxes, squirming a little while he tries to get used to the feeling. Paul smiles, turns him over, and kisses him softly.

"Too big?" he asks. "We can use a smaller one since it's the first time."

Jacob shakes his head. "I thought you wanted to keep your come inside me."

"I do. Tomorrow morning, I'll take it out, and you'll be all wet and open for me already. I'll put it back in after and then we'll go spend the day with Sarah and no one will know that you're walking around with my come inside you."

Jacob's face goes pink, but Paul realizes with a jolt that it's not from embarrassment; it's from arousal.

"Jacob," he whispers. "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"It's not a big deal, you know," Paul says gently. "It doesn't mean —"

Jacob looks up at him and Paul stops, swallowing roughly.

"Doesn't it?"

"It doesn't have to. You still love her, don't you?"

He doesn't know why he bothered to ask the question; he already knows the answer. He doesn't fucking _like_ the answer because he doesn't fucking like _her_ , but he damn well knows it. None of that takes away from the fact that it's actually a valid point to make in his never-ending quest to try to get Jacob to chill the fuck out.

"Yes," Jacob says. "But now —"

"Now we've been living as a couple for...fuck, I don't even know how long, Jacob. So long that I've lost track. Some days, I can't remember if James is your middle name or Will's."

"Will's," Jacob answers promptly. "Billy's is Edward."

Paul snorts. "Okay, so you have a better memory than I do. That's not the point. It's a mess, is what I'm saying, and since we can't get laid anywhere else, it's not that weird that sometimes this... _thing_ goes to its natural conclusion."

Jacob considers that for a moment, then whispers, "It doesn't feel like Billy and Will when we're— I mean. It feels like you and me."

Paul shrugs. "Like I said, it's not like we can get laid somewhere else."

Jacob sighs. "You really don't think any of this is a big deal, do you?"

"Not really. I like you, you're attractive, you're good at sex, and it's really not a big deal for me to be with a guy. You're not the first."

Jacob swallows. "Oh. You are. The first for me, I mean."

"I figured."

Paul smiles at him to show Jacob that it's not a big deal, and while Jacob doesn't look entirely convinced, he does let the subject drop. Paul's glad, because if Jacob pressed, Paul really had no defense prepared for this whole toy thing, and he knows Jacob doesn't have one for himself, either. It's kind of hard to justify asking someone to wear a plug to keep your come inside them; whatever "bros helping bros" bullshit Jacob's willing to buy, that particular scenario definitely crosses the line. Jacob agreeing to it is even more inexplicable.

They lapse into silence and Paul starts petting at Jacob's hair automatically, carding his fingers through the soft locks while Jacob shivers against him. It takes Paul a moment to realize that actually, Jacob isn't shivering; he's shaking, and when Paul looks down and sees how Jacob keeps shifting his hips, he suddenly understands why.

"It's on your prostate, isn't it?" he asks. "The plug."

Jacob nods, distracted. "It's — fuck, it's like having you inside all the time and it won't — ugh, fuck — it won't stop."

"Do you like it?"

"I can't — fuck, I can't do this tomorrow. I'm just laying here and I can barely handle it. How am I supposed to walk around in public without acting like — like —"

"Like you're constantly getting fucked?"

" _Yes_ ," Jacob hisses, although Paul can't tell if that's an answer to his question or a response to something the toy has done inside him. To be fair, either is really an answer to his question anyway.

"Do you want me to take it out?"

Jacob looks up at him with obvious confusion. "No," he says. "You wanted me to wear it."

"Doesn't mean you have to agree."

Jacob looks away and Paul suddenly thinks about those days in the attic, about getting so pissed off watching Emma order Jacob around and wishing Jacob would stand up to her.

"You like it," he says softly. "Being told what to do."

Jacob nods. "It — it makes everything easier. I don't like having to decide."

"Okay," Paul says quietly. "Then you're going to wear it until I take it out and fuck you in the morning."

Jacob presses his face into Paul's torso, and just because he can, Paul reaches down and taps against the plug. Jacob shudders and Paul can't help but grin just a little. Jacob wants to take orders and Paul likes to give them. It's perfect.

***

Paul wakes up first the next morning, gently shifting Jacob off his chest so that he can go brush his teeth and use the bathroom before climbing back in bed. Jacob stirs, watching Paul cross the room towards him, and Paul can't help but laugh at the way Jacob's eyes rake down his body and land on his groin. Neither of them bothered to get dressed after their shower yesterday and Jacob swallows thickly at the sight of him.

"Go brush your teeth," Paul says as he climbs back into bed. "I've got an idea."

Jacob raises a sleepy eyebrow, but obediently trudges towards the bathroom. Paul can see the black silicone sticking out between his cheeks and he groans softly, already wanting to be inside Jacob even though it's not time yet.

When Jacob emerges from the bathroom, Paul clears his throat and points to the dresser. "Bring me the dildo you were trying to use when I walked in on you," he says.

"Aren't you going to—"

"If you're good," Paul says. "You need to learn to do this for yourself."

Jacob swallows. "But _you're_ here."

"And sometimes I'm at work," Paul counters. "And sometimes I just want to sit back and watch you love having a cock up your ass. I want you to enjoy this for _you_ , Jacob. Why do you think you couldn't get it in on your own? Because you think of it as something I do _to_ you, instead of something you do, too. So you're going to fuck yourself with that dildo and if you're very good, then I'll give you the real thing after."

Jacob stares at him with wide eyes and Paul has half a second to worry that he's pushed too far, but then Jacob pulls open the dresser drawer, takes out the dildo, and brings it back to the bed.

Paul turns him over on his stomach, rubbing gently at the tautness of his back. Jacob is always so tense in bed and Paul gets it, he grew up Catholic, too, but they've got a new belief system now.

"I need to take it out," Paul whispers against his skin. "Can you spread your legs for me?"

Jacob obeys and Paul has a quick glimpse of Jacob hiding his face against the pillows before he's too busy easing the plug out of Jacob's hole to think about it. Jacob's a little red from being used, and he keeps clenching down around nothing, but he doesn't hiss when Paul eases two slick fingers into him to make sure he's still wet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jacob shifts around Paul's fingers. "Can you — can you do that for awhile? I'll use the dildo, I swear, but can you just — with your fingers?"

Paul bites his lip to keep from moaning. He knows it freaks Jacob out to see how turned on he is by Jacob's neediness and inexperience, but _fuck_ , it's impossible not to be turned on by this. Jacob knows he's getting fucked later, knows he's going to be fucking himself with a dildo before that, and yet still wants Paul to finger-fuck him beforehand. How the hell did he last all those years without ever having something up his ass before? He's a natural.

"On your back," Paul says once he's removed his fingers. "If you're good with the dildo, I'll finger you until you come all over yourself without touching your dick, if that's what you want. But you need to fuck yourself first. Show me that you like this because you just fucking love being filled up."

Jacob makes an exasperated noise at being denied his request, but he reaches for the dildo obligingly anyway. Their eyes meet momentarily and Paul can see it in Jacob's eyes that even though yes, he wanted to be fingered, he wants to do as Paul asks even more. Knowing this new bit of information about Jacob helps put the past into perspective, but it scares the hell out of Paul because he knows himself better than most people think. He knows what he could do with this knowledge and he knows that he could abuse it if he wanted. The idea of holding Jacob in his hands like this is terrifying because out of every life on the planet, Jacob's is the one he wants to protect and encourage, the only one he doesn't want to snuff out even a little.

Jacob covers the dildo in more lube, then looks away from Paul's face as he presses it against his opening and starts to rock down against it. He's slick and open and it should go in easily, but it doesn't. It keeps sliding up to press against the underside of his balls or falling over and Jacob grows increasingly aggravated. He looks to Paul for help, but that kind of defeats the purpose so Paul stays back, watching Jacob with the most neutral face he can manage under the circumstances.

Jacob finally catches Paul's eye and holds his gaze, and Paul knows without looking down the exact moment he manages to get the dildo inside him because Jacob's entire face changes. Everything about him relaxes, and he lets out a surprised, "Oh," that quickly turns into a moan. He draws his legs up, stretching his arm down between them to grasp the base of the dildo, and then starts fucking himself slowly, rolling his hips up against his own ministrations. His eyes widen and he keeps staring at Paul, not speaking but, Paul guesses, not actually able to even if he wanted. He looks beautiful fucking himself and getting off on it, on actually enjoying this and not just going along with it because Paul's bigger than he is and it's not worth the fight to say no. He clearly loves every second of it and Paul can't help but reach out and touch the back of Jacob's thigh with one hand.

"Do you like doing this?" Paul asks. "Be honest."

"Yes," Jacob gasps. "Fuck, yes, I love it."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love it?"

"Because — because it feels good."

"Anything else?"

Jacob looks at him in confusion, then says slowly, "No. I just. It feels good. So I like it."

Paul grins at him, unable to stop it, and not caring that it makes Jacob jolt back away from him in shock at the suddenness of it.

"That's the only fucking reason you need, Jacob," he says. "For this, for what Joe wants us to do, for anything. If it feels good to you, then you should fucking do it and there's no shame in that."

"Please," Jacob groans. "Please, can I just —"

He reaches for Paul with shaky fingers, grips them in the front of Paul's shirt, and hauls him forward into a kiss. Paul obliges, kissing Jacob as his breathing gets shakier and shakier the harder he dares fuck himself with the dildo. His moans tickle Paul's lips and Paul pulls back long enough to chuckle softly and watch the toy disappear into Jacob over and over again. He never gets to actually watch Jacob's greedy little hole swallow up everything he gives it; he's torn between the desire to never miss getting to see this again and wanting to be inside of Jacob immediately and always.

"Paul," Jacob gasps quietly. "Paul, fuck, if you want to fuck me you better do it soon."

"Hm?" Paul says, and licks a stripe up Jacob's neck. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm close."

"So come," Paul says easily. "No reason why I can't fuck you after."

Jacob paws at Paul's chest with his free hand, making soft whining noises in the back of his throat. Paul can see that he's desperate and he wants to help him, honestly he does, but Jacob needs this, needs to deal with the hangups and enjoy getting fucked because it feels good, not just because he gets off on being bossed around by people he thinks would have no problem killing him. (Paul would never; he's not so sure about Emma.)

"Come on, Jacob," Paul whispers. "Sooner you come, sooner you can have my cock. You wanna suck me off while you fuck yourself? Will that help?"

Jacob hasn't actually blown him yet, which is a shame because Jacob's got perfect little cocksucking lips, all hot and pink and eager. In retrospect, though, maybe that's a good thing. At least getting fucked feels good to Jacob; sucking Paul off when he's not getting any kind of pleasure out of it would be a pretty big dent in Jacob's "not gay" argument.

Jacob shakes his head no, and that's probably a good thing, too, because Paul's not sure he could wait to come inside Jacob if he had that pretty little mouth around his cock. He wants to come on Jacob's face and rub it into his skin, wants to mark every inch of Jacob as his and no one else's. He finds himself wanting Joe to stay in jail longer than they'd originally planned, just so that Paul can have more time to lose himself in Jacob's body.

Jacob comes hard when Paul isn't looking, too busy sucking a trail of bitemarks into Jacob's neck. He knows Jacob has to go back to work on Monday and it gives Paul a sadistic bit of glee to think of Jacob trying to pass off a turtleneck this late in the spring or, even better, foregoing the turtleneck and having to explain the marks on his neck. The kids and his coworkers all know that Mr. Wilson lives with his boyfriend, and Paul's met most of them on the rare occasion that he let Jacob drag him to school events, but it's Virginia and Billy and Will's relationship is, at best, tolerated in the community. Jacob having to explain away the obvious remnants of their sex life is at once hilarious and kind of sexy. Paul's learned not to question his own turn-ons when it comes to Jacob.

Paul runs his fingers through the mess on Jacob's stomach, smearing it over his abs before lifting his fingers to Jacob's mouth. Jacob stares at him, panting hard, and then tentatively licks at Paul's hand. He makes a face, pulls back, and shakes his head. Paul would push it — will push it, actually, on a day when they actually have time — but it's not worth the fight right now so he licks his hand clean himself instead. Jacob watches him passively, then pulls Paul down to him by the neck, licking his way into Paul's mouth. He doesn't flinch away at the taste of himself on Paul's tongue and Paul has no idea why it's different than just licking it up himself, but he's not going to complain about Jacob wanting to kiss him.

"You ready for me to fuck you?" Paul asks. "Or do you need a minute?"

Jacob shakes his head. "I'm too — fuck, I'm too sensitive right now."

Paul nods. "Okay. I can wait."

He cards his fingers through Jacob's hair in silence, waiting for Jacob to finish going through the aftershocks and come down from the orgasm high. Jacob feels smaller than usual, like he's curled in on himself in the aftermath, and Paul doesn't understand why until Jacob looks up at him with big, slightly wet eyes and says, "Thank you."

Paul tilts his head to one side in an unspoken question, and Jacob shrugs. "I just. Thanks. For the — the thing you said about how the only reason I need is if it feels good and I want to do it."

"It's why we all came to Joe, isn't it?" Paul asks.

"Maybe," Jacob answers, and falls quiet again.

He wraps an arm around Paul's torso and rests his head on Paul's chest. He looks sweet and innocent and something in Paul's chest aches just to look at him. He curls his free hand around Jacob's shoulders, holding him close. They've got a few minutes before he has to fuck Jacob if he wants Jacob to be full of his come when they go meet Sarah, and Paul doesn't mind waiting Jacob out.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for all your kind words about this series and for encouraging me to write more. I wasn't planning on posting this until this weekend, but after Monday's episode I feel like we could all use a little Towells porn in our lives right now.
> 
> Just remember: ~~Towells shippers~~ Goonies never say die!


End file.
